1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multifunction clothes hangers, and more particularly, to a multifunction clothes hanger which is quick to assemble, quick to disassemble, and convenient to carry.
2. Related Art
A known way of sun drying or air drying quilts, large clothes, or underwear entails hanging them on clothes hangers or bamboo poles for sun drying or air drying. However, doing so in a small space is not easy.
It is inconvenient to sun dry or air dry one's clothes or large personal articles during business trips or family vacation trips. This is particularly true when traveling with a child or baby, because its clothes, blankets, or quilts are likely to get dirty or wet and therefore have to be sun dried or air dried, thereby spoiling the pleasure of the family vacation trips.
The inventor of the present invention often travels abroad on business and thus finds it inconvenient to dry clothes that are inadvertently wetted during a trip. Hence, the inventor devises a multifunction clothes hanger of the present invention.